thedepthsfandomcom-20200215-history
Riftway
A Primer Guide to the Riftway Knowledge of the Riftway is traditionally something that one learns through experience, not through other scholarly avenues. Because of the immense dangers of traveling via the Riftway, many proficient rift travelers hold a feeling of superiority related to having and hoarding this information. However, the Scholar’s Circle has determined that due to the excessive number of Rift related deaths, some basic knowledge needed to be disseminated to the membership. Use of the Riftway is an expedient way to travel from one place to the next; in some cases, it is the only viable way to gain entry to certain parts of the world. It is, however, an exceedingly dangerous place for the unwary and almost certain death for those unskilled in the arts of Riftway Navigation. How the Riftway came to be is a question we cannot currently answer but it is obvious that the forces involved are chaotic and merciless. Regardless of the information provided in this primer, it should be noted that every mages personal experiences within the Riftway will likely be painful and terrifying. It is not without precedent for a mage to forego the benefits of the Riftway. The Riftway is a maze of teleportation gates between numerous places in our world, and in some cases, other worlds. The knowledgeable mage can move expediently from place to place by use of the Riftway. With proper training, he can learn to grant access to these gates to his allies. Such ability is a huge boon but it comes with many inherent risks that must be carefully weighed. As you travel the Riftway, you will be forced to pass numerous tests that determine if your Intelligence and/or Rift Navigation knowledge is sufficient to continue. The price of failure is both high and swift; from the inconvenience of a curse, to the maladies of insanity, to an audience with the Eater of the Dead; or worse, a not so polite conversation with the Rift Queen. There are some basic precautions that one should take when entering the Riftway. Any enchantments or equipment that you have available to enhance Intelligence or Riftway Navigation are best applied immediately. Move swiftly and with purpose, the creatures of the Rift seek the easiest of prey foremost so you should make every effort to avoid such an appearance. Do not, under any circumstance, attempt to establish a camp and rest; your slumber would be your last. From the initial chamber, there are three exits which lead to numerous gates. Each path has its own level of difficulty; from novice, to proficient, to master. Listen carefully for the clues the Riftway provides as to how dangerous the path might be for your skill level. If you sense that your skin might burst forth with maggots and your brain shrivel to the size of a small rodent’s; you best consider seeking a new route. There are some avenues whose only purpose is to entice you into a never ceasing cycle of death or worse; you have been warned. The actual usage of the Riftway is simple. Enter the Riftway, typically by use of evocation, and journey to one of the many gates. Touch the pedestal and you will instantly be teleported to your new location. In most cases, but not all, touch a specific pedestal and you will be consistently teleported to the same location. It is recommended that you take careful notes as to the destination of each gate you use as there are at least sixty gates known to exist. Be exceedingly careful and proactive when using new gates, there are no guarantees that you will arrive in a safe location. In fact, assume exactly the opposite; you could arrive in the no man’s land between two warring factions of Hade’s own armies. Better over-prepared than preparing for your last rites. Once you have spent some time exploring the Riftway and its potential, you may come to realize that having a friend hulking about in plate mail and another that can toss a heal or two might not be so bad to have tag along. Proper training allows you to give your allies the protections they will need to traverse the dangers of the Riftway. Further, you should take care to look for places where you might be able to summon your comrades to your side, reducing the risk they might encounter. Category:Terms Category:Terms